Barracuda
by Ranibow2malfoy
Summary: "I volunteered for the games, ready to rip apart and destroy everything in the path of making me a victor and bringing honor to my district. I wasn't supposed to meet you. I wasn't supposed to want you to live, and I wasn't supposed to think of you as an equal." Starts as Peeta/Oc eventual Cato/Oc. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an idea.**

**I've been working on this for a long time now. Unlike most of my fandoms, I didn't actually read the Hunger Games, but I did some research to make this as realistic as possible. **

**'...' stands for a lapse in time.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I stared at the stage, my eyes wide as everyone turned to look at me.

"Rani Colucci?" The sickeningly sweet women called again. Holy fucking shit, this wasn't some nightmare… This was real. I saw three peacemakers start to come over to me so I quickly moved forward towards the stage. My legs working practically mechanically as I went through the crowd all dressed in their best. I looked back at every face that stared at me in pity. I heard the cries of my mother in the background but nothing really registered as I stopped beside the women on stage, Marta Mandrake.

"And the boy tribute this year, Miles Gustin!" I didn't even look at the boy, not wanting to think about how I'd have to kill him soon. The last thing I heard before they removed us from the stage was,

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

...

I hadn't paid much attention to my mentors the whole trip, giving their time to Miles. When my father had come to see me he reminded me that I was ready. I was just as ready as any career and more so than all the tributes from other districts. He had said "Better it you, an exceptionally trained girl of eighteen than a defenseless child." The words didn't sting; he was right. Better me than some innocent little girl who had no chance in hell. My mother had sworn at him, asking if he had wanted this to happen. He simply gave me a look, and I saw the tears in those brown eyes that he had passed down to me. My father never cried, ever. The tears didn't drop, even as he pulled me close and said "This is not goodbye, this is only a matter of seeing each other later. I love you Rani. Please, be safe."

My father had been training me in case this ever happened since I can remember. My mother always said he was silly, that my name wasn't in there very much and the chances of me being picked was slim to none. I knew she was thankful now, even if her tears wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. But I had no time for tears, I knew what I needed to do and knew that I would do it. I was good with knives. I wasn't bad with a bow, axe, sword or daggers either. I was even lethal in hand to hand combat. My father was one of the best trainers in all of the districts, readying the career children in the academies for years and then coming back to our district to turn me into this. I briefly thought of the basic tactics. No fires, sleep in high places, no alliances with anyone, no attachments, hide as much as I can and kill as much as possible. The last one didn't faze me like it did others, it was kill or be killed, but I wouldn't kill a child. I wasn't going to be that person.

Yes, I was ready for this, the fear barely registered anymore. I was not going to disappoint my family. I'd do it for my district. Fuck the damn capitol. They were all sadistic, power hungry monsters. But I'd play their sick little game and I'd win.

I watched the rest of the reaping's with Miles and our mentors. I barely paid attention, not wanting to see the fear in the eyes of my competitors. I had to keep my head in the game. I noticed Miles was shaking, he was weak. I didn't blame him, this wasn't a fucking picnic, but he shouldn't be this obvious. He was going to die. Not by my hands, I'd do my best to never put myself in the situation to kill my own district partner, but there was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't make it past the first three days at most. Poor, sad kid.

...

The parade went by in a blur. I felt like I didn't even have time to think before they were waxing every inch of my body, covering me in this shit to make my tattoos shimmer and throwing me into the stupid electronic themed outfit before pushing me into the chariots. The crowd was frantic, and I barely remembered to smile and wave. The Capitol people went crazy, obviously my beauty and numerous tattoos had caught their attention, like it had many boys back home. Yes, I had a very edgy look to me and with the long lashes and blood red lipstick, I knew they were already under my spell. I didn't want to do all this bullshit, I needed to get into the training room and start figuring out how to kill and how to stay alive. I watched the chariot in front of me, a small girl and a huge boy, both dressed in gold armor. Careers I knew, probably had volunteered for this 'Honor'. The boy looked my way as the president spoke. I looked away before even glancing at his face.

...

I stared at myself in the mirror. My tattoos covered my arms, legs and parts of my back and front. My arms were completely covered in portraits of past victors from my district. My hands were covered from wrist to nail in roses made up of their famous quotes. My favorite being from Helinta Mongross, "I'm not here to kill, I'm here to do what I have to do." I said it to myself lowly as my eyes slid along the small inked words. I think my father only let me get them to have an intimidation factor and it worked.

I braided my dark brown hair high on top of my head, but it still went down to my mid-back. I handled the bottom pieces that were too short to go into the tie. It was many shades darker than my moms' dirty blond and just a touch lighter than my father's raven locks. I hadn't gotten much from my mother besides her wide hips and height, barely reaching five foot in all. I looked undeniably like my father, high cheek bones, thick lips, tanned olive skin and high arched brows. I shrugged off the thoughts of my parents, reminding myself that I'd be home soon enough. Kill as many as I can, make it a quick game.

I began to stretch, knowing my flexibility may come in handy. I filed my nails to long dangerous points and put red hardening polish over them. I added my usual makeup, darkened eyebrows, black eyeliner, blood red lips and long lashes. I added a touch of blush and then pinned up the few strangling hairs covering the back of my neck. I wanted people to see the tattoo there, a large, bold, black '3' representing my district.

"Remember you need to intimidate them. Make them not want to hunt you down. Make them want to wait it out till you're weaker. You have to make them hope someone else finishes you off." I nodded to my mentor, Angus Flint. He had yet to say anything about his face on my right arm, though I had caught him staring. My other mentor, Melany Ross hadn't paid much attention to me, but focused more on Miles. I was okay with that. Miles needed her help a lot more than I did, and I think she realized that. Melany was on my left arm, close to my elbow, but she hadn't noticed.

"Go get 'em killer." Angus whispered as we were dismissed to the training room. I knew he was excited to have me as a tribute, knowing my last name well. When I walked in I barely paid attention to the instructor, too hyped up to get started. My eyes scanned the massive room, seeing lots of individual stations. I made a mental note to go look at the poisonous fruit guide and wildlife survival. My mentor had said he figured with the pattern he depicted the arena would be woodland. I had been on many camping trips and was slightly confident but not to the extreme that I didn't want a refresher. I noticed the careers grouped together, even Miles was talking to them. I shook my head and moved to the spear station as soon as we were dismissed, looking to see if my aim was as good as before. I handled the metal with experience, and I wanted everyone to see this.

"Watch yourself little girl, you might get hurt." I heard a strong voice say from behind me. I didn't look his way, simply aimed and watched as my spear hit the middle target perfectly. Take that bitch. I turned around to give whoever a triumphant smirk when I nearly choked on it… He was gorgeous… Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, chiseled and reeking of arrogance and power. It had to be the District Two boy, no one else was big enough… Well maybe the District Eleven boy, but I was already informed from Angus about him. It took a lot not to just stare, but I remembered where we were and things like that couldn't happen.

"District Three, your boy over there has already agreed to join the career alliance. Smart move, he might actually make it to the final five. How about you three, are you as smart?" He was hovering over me, trying to use his height to intimidate me. I let my usual smirk appear on my plump lips, tailing my eyes up and down his enormous physique. He was prime success of the career academies, maybe even trained by my own father. Yes, he'd defiantly be someone to watch out for.

But my district weren't career's, and I wasn't about to start being one either. Besides, I know how career's worked, I'd watched the games carefully my entire life, listening intently to all the comments my father made, and I wasn't getting myself drowned or stabbed by my own 'Allies'. We'd be the first to go as soon as we were deemed no longer useful to the pricks. They wanted our knowledge on technology, probably to rig the bombs set under the platforms in case someone took off early, my dad had said they were now talking about their various uses at the academies, but no career would be able to go near one without being blown up. But anyone from my district could. Miles was being completely ignorant.

"I work alone. Miles is an idiot if he thinks you won't hesitate to slit his throat in his sleep." With that I moved to the sword station. I'd done lots of fencing for pure sport, but it may come in handy. I ignored the career boys stare as I went through my fencing training and slashed a few manikins up. They were already worried about my skills. I was more than pleased. I looked over to the obstacle station where a District Twelve boy was failing miserably at climbing the rope bridge. I glanced towards the careers, they were mocking him, looking at him like fresh meat… I don't know what got into me, maybe his obvious innocence but I set my sword down and walked over to the station. The boy looked at me unsure for a moment. He was almost adorable with his blond hair and blue eyes, those light freckles running across his face. I held out my hand.

"Rani Colucci, District Three." I stated. He looked at me oddly before taking my hand. I pulled him off the ground, ignoring the whispers from around me. I could feel the District Two boy's eyes on my every move, this was good. He now knew I was competition. He wouldn't attack me in the blood bath and risk dying so early.

"Peeta Mellark, District Twelve." He replied, letting go of my hand and standing on his own. He gave off this completely defenseless vibe but I could see that he was different. Scared, worried, jumpy like the rest of them, but he was just… Different… I couldn't think of what it was about him.

"Look Mellark, see you those vicious bastards over there?" I nodded my head toward the careers. He followed my gaze before looking back to me.

"Yeah, so?" He asked, his voice still a bit winded.

"They're looking at you like the last piece of meat. You know what that means? You're going to be a target. Why you ask? Because they take out the easy ones first. I don't know what you're good at, but now would be a good time to make something happen." I explained, trying to keep my voice low.

"But my mentor said to keep my strength to myself?" He asked awkwardly. I sighed, this kid was too cute.

"Look, I'm just saying." And I started to walk away. A moment later he walked over to the weights picked up the largest one and threw it, hitting the spear station. I smiled and winked when he looked over at me. The careers were looking at him in shock, all but the blond boy, he was looking at me. The District Twelve girl was looking at him warily, she was probably taking their mentors advice, keeping her strength to herself. Had to be... Nobody cared that much about knots. I'd have to keep an eye on her. I turned back to Peeta meeting his gaze with a smirk and then went back to my sword work.

"Thank you…" I nodded as Peeta watched me do my sword drills. I didn't mind an audience, knowing I'd have millions watching soon enough.

"You seem to be able to do everything in here." He chuckled as I sliced a dummy's head off and then stabbed another right through its core.

"My father has been training me for this since I was six." I stated, noting how close he was.

"I- yeah…" He trailed off. I felt sorry for the boy. A couple tips couldn't hurt? And I could use the practice…

"Grab a sword." I ordered, nodding to the shelf of them. He stared at me surprised but at my pointed look, did as I said. I showed him how to hold it and a few key points. He was a fast learner. Yes, there was defiantly more to Peeta than anyone would ever give him credit for in these games.

...

"Good shit." I smiled an hour later when he finally made contact with my leg. He didn't hurt me but he was getting it.

"Alright!" He laughed. I noticed the District Twelve girl looking at me suspiciously, but I brushed it off. She probably was just looking out for her district partner. I peered over to see Miles at the arrow station with the careers… Why was he being so stupid? He wasn't a career, they'd kill him as soon as they had the chance.

"Where's my fucking knife?" We both looked over as the monstrous District Two boy started freaking out, looking from tribute to tribute, before eyeing another boy so deadly it made me practically flinch.

"Did you take it District Six trash?" He picked the poor boy up by the front of his training shirt. The kid just kept shaking his head. District Two threw him about ten feet, making him hit the weight station with a loud cry.

"You're first on my list bitch." He spat, ignoring the peacemaker's and instructors yelling at him. I heard giggling, and I looked up to see the District Eleven girl hanging from the roof, clutching the boy's knife and trying to contain her laughter. I smiled and winked at her before turning back to Peeta.

"Daggers are too hard to learn in such a short amount of time, but I can teach you how to duck and block them." I stated, going to the dagger and knife station, ignoring the girl career and grabbing the dull ones used for practice.

"Traitor." She glared at me. I just chuckled lowly. Careers were all the same… How boring.

"You better focus on those knives sweetheart if you think you're going to kill me. Because you're on the top of my list." I just smiled sweetly and made my way back to Peeta.

"Rani watch out!" I moved to the left, easily missing the two knives thrown at me.

"Clove! Are you fucking stupid? You could get sent home!" It was the boy career. I looked over my shoulder and winked at her ferocious expression.

"How did you know to move to the left?" Peeta asked as I got back to him.

"Always remember your opponent's position. The way they are standing opposed to you determines where their knives, or even where their daggers will shift. I'll explain it all in a moment." He just nodded. I positioned him where I wanted him and I did a quick spin, throwing six harmless daggers at him. He looked at me shocked.

"Now do exactly what I say."

...

Three hours later we were the only ones left in the training room.

"Dammit Peeta, to the right!" I yelled exhausted.

"I know, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting." I just nodded.

"Again." I threw the four at him and then three more. He dodged the first four and then the three.

"Yes!" He cried out happily.

"Hell yeah boy! Good job!" I let him give me a high five.

"Now do yourself a favor, go study the poisons and the edible things found in the woodlands." I said quietly.

"Woodlands? But the arena could be anywhere?" He asked.

"My mentor said he's pretty sure that it's going to be woodlands. Keep that between us though." I stated. He nodded.

"Thank you Rani… I-I don't know what to say." He tried. I just smiled at him, ignoring the part of me that said I may have to kill him…

"Just don't get killed Peeta." And I moved to walk away

"Thought you worked alone three?" I didn't even turn around when I heard the voice.

"What I'm not good enough to talk to but baker boy is?" His voice was cold. He must have heard Peeta tell me he worked at his family's bakery.

"You career's and your egos." I laughed. He gripped my wrist from behind and pulled me around. I was flush against his hard chest. I could feel the contact everywhere, it was magnetic.

"You don't want me as an enemy little girl." His glare was deadly. I just did my signature smirk, trying not to let his body affect me.

"I may be a little girl, but you're acting like a little boy who didn't get enough hugs as a child." I grinned. His hold on my wrist tightened.

"I'm going to kill him right in front of you." He spat before walking past me. I glared at his back and flipped him off, even if he couldn't see it.

"Prick." I growled. He looked back at me but then kept walking… Nice ass.

...

"I'm not an idiot… I just want to stay alive." Miles said as he left the table that night. I watched his retreating figure as he made his way towards the hall and disappeared.

"It might be smart to join the careers. They always win for a reason." Angus added. I gave him a scowl, and he put his hands up.

"Fine, I was simply saying it wasn't the worst idea. I know your father has taught you a great deal."

...

"Rani! Rani!" I looked behind me to see Peeta running my way.

"Sup Peeta boy?" I smiled. He stopped right in front of me, breath heavy from his excitement.

"You got an eleven!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me. He smelled like roses. I let him embrace me for a moment before pulling away.

"Yeah, so did your girl Katniss." I shrugged. My rating didn't mean shit since she'd tied me.

"So what? That's still crazy!" He grinned from ear to ear. I couldn't believe how cute this kid was.

"Peeta you do realize we're enemies right?" I asked after a long moment. His smile quickly deflated.

"I know… I've just never really had a friend before." His voice was small and ashamed. Against my better judgment I pulled him into a hug.

"I will make you one promise. I won't kill you." I stated.

"I won't kill you either." He whispered to me. He was nearly half a foot taller than me.

"But if it comes down to both of us somehow?" He asked, eyes wide as we parted. I bit my lip and looked at him for a long moment.

"I guess we figure it out then." I commented. He nodded.

"Okay, we should get back to our rooms, we have that stupid interview." Peeta groaned. I chuckled and nodded.

"See you soon." I called over my shoulder as we headed off in opposite directions. I didn't even notice the blond figure watching us until I was walking past him.

"Christ you are like my fucking stalker." I grumbled as the career came out of his hiding spot.

"Making deals like that aren't smart little girl. Killing is the purpose of this entire game." He frowned.

"Leave me alone. I've got things to do." And I pushed past him.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's chapter one for you guys. Hope you like it! Peeta will be slightly Oc in this but not much. More Peeta and Cato goodness coming soon! **

**P.s her name is pronounced 'rani-ee' in case you were insure.**

**Let me know what you think, it would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys.**

**Enjoy! **

**Review, favorite, and alert please! **

* * *

"Wow, you look stunning." Angus commented as I walked out of my stylist's room. I blushed and thanked the man. I went into my room and looked at myself in the mirror. He'd chosen a silver gown because of my district. It was cut short in the front and had a long flowing train in the back. It was sleeveless and pushed my big tits up, exposing more than I normally would. All my skin besides my neck and face where covered in small diamond gems sprinkled everywhere. He put my hair in long flowing chocolate locks running down my back. Damn, I did look good… Better than I've ever looked…

"It's time to go." I nodded at Angus, and I lingered on my reflection for another moment, before following.

All the tributes meant outside of the stage, in line of who went first. Peeta came up to me looking delicious in his blue suit. It brought his eyes out and highlighted that innocent but tasty look.

"Wow, you look amazing!" He smiled wide. I blushed and looked down at the dress and the clear heels that made me look like I was walking on air.

"Thanks darling, so do you." I ran my hand down the arm of the material. He blushed tomato red… Too fucking adorable. I couldn't help but lick my lips…

"Hey baker boy, get back in line, you're holding us up!" I looked to the career boy again.

"Better listen to Cato boy." One of the peacemakers said. Cato was his name then.

"Good luck!" And he went to the back of the line. I meant Cato's eyes, watching as he ran them down my body and then back up entirely too obviously. He smirked and turned to face front… Asshole… I hope he was the first one killed, though I knew that wasn't going to happen. I didn't pay attention to the interviews until Cato was up next. I listened as he droned on, saying everything the Capitol would like to hear. Kiss ass…

"The ladies in the crowd are going wild for you Cato. Tell me, is there any special girl here tonight?" The crowd got obnoxiously loud at this. Idiots…

"Well actually Caesar there is." And he looked backstage… At me? I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, he wasn't going to say me… He was going to say Glimmer or Clove.

"Oh, please do tell?" Caesar practically begged. No, don't tell… I don't want to hear this ignorant shit.

"The Brunette Barracuda as they like to call her, Rani." He stated. I looked at the stage in shock, as everyone turned to look at me… What the fuck? And why do people keep calling me that? So lame… That Katniss chick gets 'Girl on Fire' and I get Brunette Barracuda? Rip off… I try to frown when my insides are soaring. Fuck, stop being stupid Rani! He's just trying to get in your head and you're letting him!

"Oh my, oh my! Yes, I see that she's powerful, incredibly beautiful and defiantly has that sexy mysterious side." Caesar fed off Cato's confession.

"Oh I'm well aware." Cato playfully winked, making the audience practically drool.

"Well good luck with her and the competition! Cato Everyone!" Cato came walking down, smiling evilly at me. Damn, he looked amazing in that gold and black suit… Fucker…

"You're up next Barracuda." He grinned. I just glared at him as I made my way on stage. The crowd was going crazy as I sat down.

"Well, well, well Miss Brunette Barracuda herself." Caesar smiled. I tried to remember to smile too.

"Caesar." I grinned and the crowd laughed. That wasn't even funny?

"An eleven. How impressive."

"Ehh, yeah, if only the Girl On Fire didn't light it up." I joked, the crowd was eating it up.

"A little resentment there I see?" He commented.

"She has to die just like the rest of them. So maybe hating her is a good thing." It was true, as soon as I saw her score matched mine, I knew she needed to die. I also knew I'd end up having to do it. Hopefully Peeta didn't get bitchy about me calling out his district partner, he had slipped up and said a few things about her and from watching her in the training room I knew what she was hiding. Her eyes were trained on the archery station. She could kill me from a hundred feet away. I'd have to do get to her first.

"The mind of a killer!" He growled playfully.

"The mind of a winner." I retorted winking. He laughed joyfully before leaning in.

"I see you've got quite a lot of tattoos." Caesar stated.

"My tattoos are very important to me, my arms are covered by the faces of the victors from my district." I then held up my fingers to my district. Everyone was eating it up.

"That's a beautiful thing Barracuda. What are you going to do if you win the games then?" He smiled.

"I'm not sure yet, I mean I already have my face on me." I teased. The crowd chuckled with us. He eyed me now, crossing his legs, and I knew what was coming next.

"So what about this confession of Cato's?" He asked next. I looked backstage and meant his eyes. His smile was completely fake, I saw the menacing look in his eyes. He expected me to play along.

"Well, he's not exactly number one on my hit list, but I already have a crush." I smiled playfully at the crowd. This was going to blow some minds.

"Oh my, who could that be?" Caesar was in his glory.

"Well, there's this gorgeous boy from District Twelve and he's just so innocent. I love to spoil innocence." The crowd started going wild, even more so than at Cato's confession. Take that attention whore!

"Does this poor boy know he's your prey?" Caesar squealed like a child.

"If he didn't, he does now." I smiled widely. Peeta was freaking out; I already know.

"Well that is all the time we have left. Thank you so much! Rani, the Brunette Barracuda herself everyone!" I blew a kiss at the audience and walked backstage as Miles came up for his turn, giving me an odd look. I barely noticed as I grinned at a furious Cato.

"Moving up on my list everyday three." He growled as I took my spot behind him.

"Can't wait to be your number one sweetheart." I smirked and turned away from him. Peeta was looking at me in shock. I looked to the peacemaker.

"I need to talk to District Twelve." I stated, he looked like he was about to protest but at the look I gave him, just nodded. I walked to the back and pulled Peeta to the side with me.

"Look, if we play the star crossed lovers act we could get a lot more sponsors. So just go along with it. Talk about how we train together and about how I look tonight. Get sappy they'll eat it up." I explained before he could comment.

"You think it'll help me get sponsors?" He asked unsure. I nodded.

"It has too." I leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked at me smiling shyly before we walked back to the line.

"You're an idiot. You're the biggest target in the game now." Cato turned around. Why did he have to be in front of me? And why did he have to smell so good?

"What I do is none of your business asshole." I glared. He meant my glare, and I could see him clenching and unclenching his fists out of the corner of my eye. His strength and rage was so similar to mine, it was intoxicating.

"Fine, I'll just focus on how I'm going to slit that pretty little throat of yours." I tried to pretend the way he said it, so raw, so truthful; that it didn't freak me out. There was something about him though, such brutality, and the thought of a man who could finally dominate me was enthralling, but I pushed that away quickly, focusing on Miles's interview.

...

I slipped into the dark room, sure that it was Peeta's. I couldn't be caught or Snow would punish us both. I crept up to his bed. The blanket was hanging low on his waist. He was sleeping shirtless, in just boxer briefs… Yum… I shook my head as to shake the naughty thoughts away. I shook him and when he started to wake I placed a hand over his mouth so he didn't scream.

"Calm down, it's me." He instantly stopped freaking out, so I removed my hand.

"What are you doing in here?" He whisper yelled, pulling the covers over himself shyly. I couldn't help but think it was too cute.

"We need to talk strategy before tomorrow." I explained, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, okay, what strategy? I thought we just weren't going to kill each other?" He stated.

"Look, I don't know what it is but I can't just let you go out there and get killed. And even thought this goes against everything in me, I say we make an alliance. I watch your back and you watch mine." I offered. He was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I like that idea. What's the plan for the bloodbath?" He asked next.

"You need to run as far as you can west, don't grab anything, just run. Find a tree and climb as high up as you can and stay put. If you see me coming whistle, okay?" He nodded.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to grab the knives and a backpack, maybe a sword or a spear. I could even work with a bow and arrow. Anyways I'm going to kill as many people as I can before I come and find you. Just remember to run west and do as I say. I'm going to keep us both alive." I said reassuringly.

"I-I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want the games to change me…" He trailed off, looking down at the covers. I sighed, and pulled him to me. He rested his head on my shoulder, and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Just focus on not getting killed. I'll worry about the killing."

"What about if it's just us?" He asked, pulling away and staring into my eyes.

"I don't know yet Peeta, let's just focus on making it there first." I kissed his temple. He looked to the side, the moonlight highlighting his sincere beauty. Then we looked at each other for a long moment before he leaned in and I meant him half way. It was gentle and sweet, not what I was used to at all. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth with a low moan. I slid my tongue along his and pulled his own into my mouth where I sucked on it slowly. He gasped and placed his hands on my waist. I moved swiftly and straddled his lap. He grunted but didn't pull away moving his hands to the small of my back. I pulled the covers from his chest and ran my nails carefully down his chest. He pulled me closer and nipped at my lower lip bravely. I groaned and pulled away.

"If I don't stop now I won't be able too. I should get back to my room." I started to move off him but he grabbed my arm.

"We could both die tomorrow… I don't want you to stop." I looked at him shocked before moving back onto his lap. He reattached our lips and I increased the passion, getting more into it. I could feel him hard underneath me and I rubbed my core against it, causing him to gasp. He probably hadn't done anything at all and that entranced me. Innocence was one of my kinks.

"Fuck Peeta." I moaned when he gripped at me desperately. I pulled back and reached down to disregard my shirt. His eyes trailed over my bra clad breasts, hands tracing my owl tattoo around my belly button.

"Take it off." He nodded, reaching around and unsnapping the bra after only a moment of struggle.

"Shit…" He breathed out eyes studying my tits as they bounced out. I grinned when he zeroed in on my pierced nipples.

"You can touch Peeta." I smiled. His hands slowly and shaking reached up to caress my curves.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys are liking it so far! The next chapter they enter the games. Also, I know you guys are wondering why Rani is so seemingly perfect. It's because she's supposed to be basically the woman version of Cato but still her own person. And since I think Cato is pretty fucking close to perfect, it had to be done. **

**I'm hoping to get some feedback from you guys before the next update because I can't tell if anyone even likes this. Let me know what you think. Don't worry Cato fanatics, more is coming for you****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well here comes the third chapter. Time to enter the games. Read, review and most importantly enjoy!**

…

"Are you ready for today?" Angus asked. I nodded, doing my usual stretches, already dressed in my yellow and black outfit. I could do this. I knew that I could. I looked across the room to see Melany was talking to Miles, but even as she spoke her encouraging words; I could see it in her eyes, she knew he was a dead man walking.

"You need to eat before it's too late. You'll need the strength." I didn't respond, my mind on last night. If that was my last good night on this shitty planet then I don't regret it. I made that beautiful boy mine. He was soft and loving. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder though. I knew Cato would be the opposite, hard and angry. Fuck… No, eye on the prize! It was not the time for day dreaming, especially about the enemy. Maybe my biggest competition at that.

"Good luck today." Miles said as I sat down to eat. His hands shook as he tried to cut a bit of butter for his toast. I grabbed it from his hand and did it from him easily.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." I smiled, handing it to him. He smiled back nervously. I felt bad that today could be his last day in this world, but I knew that I couldn't do much to help him. Because I could tell, even if he was nice to me, if it was me or him, he would only hesitate for a moment before killing me. And not out of pity but out of fear.

We didn't speak much as Angus started giving us last minute tips. I was going to do this for me, my family, and in a way, I was doing this for my district too. I'd been trained for this my entire life. I just hoped Cato didn't get in my way. If things went as I hoped I had a decent but absolutely crazy plan of how to get Peeta out of the games with me. I would be in serious shit with the Capitol, but letting someone as pure and humble as Peeta die would haunt me every day for the rest of my life. Especially with the total trust he gave me. I could only hope he took my advice and that his mentor wasn't the drunk piece of shit everyone made him out to be. Then again, if I lived through this, alcohol would probably be my friend too.

"It's time to go to your stylists." Melany said, looking dead into my eyes.

"Be strong for yourselves and your district." Just from her intense stare I knew she expected me to bring it home this year. And I would.

…

I took off as soon as the count hit one, looking only to see Peeta running like I told him to before I dodged an arrow with a quick flip and grabbing the bundle of knives before Clove could. I seen Cato had the sword, typical. I scrambled and grabbed two backpacks, tossing them over my shoulder and then beginning. All I seen was red as I picked up an axe and slashed through a boy's head, then another girls arm, stabbing her in the chest so she didn't suffer before I charged towards a boy from District Five and he began to run. I caught him easily and his head was gone in seconds. Three, that was a good number. I looked to see Cato slice the District Six boy practically in half, just like he promised. The smile he gave me was in itself enough to want to kill him, but I knew it was too risky right now. I waited for him to attack but he didn't do a thing. If he was going to play games, I really needed to get to Peeta before he did.

I couldn't run off the same way Peeta did just yet or Cato would follow and try to kill us both. I ran backwards to make sure he wasn't planning a surprise attack and then turned around to head south. As I got closer to exiting the blood bath a girl came charging, but not at me, at Miles. I threw the axe, nailing her in the back. Miles shared a look of thanks before I took off into the cover of the trees. Angus was right, woodlands. Explained the light outfits they'd given us.

I kept telling myself the reason I didn't go for Cato was because it was too dangerous when he was at full power… But for some reason not all of me seemed to believe that. And on another note, why hadn't he tried to kill me? I was his fiercest competitor? Maybe he was waiting for the arena to ware me down as well.

I ran as fast as I could, until I couldn't hear the screams anymore. After an hour or so I quickly hid behind a patch of large boulders and listened for a moment before pulling the bags from my back and going through them. Rope, tarps, a water bottle, a knife sharpener, matches, a compass, a sleeping bag, and another water bottle. I was pleased with this and began to place the knives strategically. I carved a small cross on one boulder and left a knife hidden in the ground underneath it. Just in case. I then took the compass and looked around before packing my things up. Not before putting a knife wrapped in a piece of tarp I'd ripped off in my long braid; the way my father taught me and made for west. I needed to find Peeta, then water and a place to sleep tonight. I heard another cannon but didn't let it phase me. All must die besides Peeta. I walked for maybe an hour before I heard the whistle. I looked up and smiled as Peeta looked down at me.

"Let me secure the area and then you can come down!" I called up as quietly as I could. I listened closely and walked twenty feet or so and I scanned the trees from high to low. No one seemed to be hiding or headed anywhere near us. With a last sweep for tracks on the ground I made my way back to the tree.

"Come down. We're safe for now." He started to climb down, nearly falling three times where I was convinced I'd have to try and save him. He finally landed and ran to me. I let him pull me into a hug, and then he kissed me hard before pulling away.

"I was so worried." He whispered, our foreheads connected.

"I'm the best here Peeta, I'll be fine. Now c'mon, we need to find water. Follow how I move. Step on rocks if you can to prevent too much of a trail, stay low and if I say hide, you fucking hide. I don't care what happens, you stay hidden until I say otherwise." He nodded, taking my hand. I pulled a knife from my pocket and handed it to him. Cato would be coming for us both, and he needed to be ready. I needed to be ready.

"Just remember what I taught you. We've got targets on our heads and I know how you feel about killing and I'll do what I can but if it's us or them, choose us."

"I won't let anything happen to you." It was the most serious I'd ever seen him be. I smiled lightly and squeezed his hand before I began to silently walk through the forest. I watched to make sure he wasn't leaving too many broken limbs or foot prints.

"If you leave a deep imprint pick up a limb and brush it away or place a rock over it, but don't forget to make sure the hole the rock leaves is covered as well. Try not to break any tree limbs or leave big dents in piles of leaves. We have to be invisible." I whispered back to him, but kept my eyes in the trees, checking for anyone scoping us out. But luckily Peeta was a quick learner and we didn't come across anyone. Soon the sounds of rushing water were audible. I walked near the edge of the tree line and found a river.

"Stay." I laid down and army crawled forward, as far as I could tell no one was around. We must have been the first to find it. Which was expected, the career's would be at the cornucopia going through their supplies and I doubt the others were trained enough to track for water. I motioned for Peeta and stood up. I washed the blood of others off my boots, hands and neck before filling our water bottles and taking a long drink.

"Hurry, we need to leave this place before the others find it." He quickly washed his hands, the blood from my own hands had gotten onto his. He stared at them for a moment before finishing and standing up.

"C'mon, we need to find a place to sleep, somewhere high and difficult to get too." We traveled around for a while before I found a tall stack of boulders connected to a hill.

"That looks promising." I mumbled moving forward. I climbed it easily but judging from how long it took Peeta I knew it wasn't easy to everyone. I looked around… There was enough coverage here.

"So should we build a fire?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"No, that's suicide. Don't ever do that, ever." I eyed him sternly. He looked down wounded. I sighed and walked over to him. Had his mentor taught him nothing?

"Hey, it's okay. We just have to be careful baby." I cooed, wrapping my arms around him. He smiled and returned the embrace. He smelled like soap and the forest. It was refreshing.

"I just don't want to get killed, or worse get you killed…" I nodded, kissing his lips softly before pulling away and grabbing a knife. My dad was probably screaming at the TV for what I was doing. No attachments he'd told me hundreds if not thousands of times, but I wasn't cold like the career's he taught…

"I'm going to go hunt us some dinner." I explained before heading towards the woods.

"Wait, do you hear that?" He stopped me. I listened, hearing an automated beeping… Parachutes! I looked around eagerly, spotting it ten feet away. I grinned and went to grab it. I pulled it open to see big chunks of beef jerky, enough for us both. I read the little card. 'They love the tender killer' I smirked and left it in the pod before bringing the food to Peeta.

"My job was done for me." I handed him about sixty percent of it.

"You need more." He tried to hand some back. I shook my head, holding my hand up to halt him.

"No, I weigh one hundred and forty pounds, this will suffice. You weigh one seventy. Eat."

"How did you know how much I weigh?"

"I'm a good guesser. Now eat, we might have to retreat, and you need your strength."

"Rani?" He sounded very thoughtful as he called my name.

"Yeah?" I took a good bite as I looked up. His hair was a bit out a place and there was a small leaf nestled by his ear. I smiled softly and reached to pull it out. He put his hand over it and blushed.

"Thank you… For everything." He said next, the most sincere expression I'd ever seen. I just smiled and sat down beside him. He took my hand, and I interlaced our fingers. I couldn't believe this was happening in the fucking Hunger games of all places…

…

"Fuck baby." I panted as he pushed into me harder this time.

"That's good baby, just like that." I purred, gripping his neck and wrapping my bare legs around his naked waist. I thrust to meet him and bit his shoulder hard. He bit my neck to hide his long moans.

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna." And I felt his seed shoot into me.

"Hope this wasn't against the rules." He chuckled, rolling off me to the other side of the sleeping bag. You're welcome Panem for the show, I grinned stupidly. Hopefully my parents weren't watching, but I knew the camera usually moved away from the sex scenes, the few that had happened.

"Hey, if we're going to die, we might as well enjoy ourselves while we can." I laughed. I heard voices then.

"Shit, pull your pants on as quickly and quietly as you can, stay laying down." I pulled my own on before army crawling to the edge and looking down. The careers… I didn't see Miles with them though.

"I swore I heard moans…" Clove looked around closely. I duct my head and laid flat.

"Well I don't see anyone to kill off, so apparently it was some injured animal or something." Cato said annoyed. They thought our moans were an injured tribute… I restrained a laugh.

"We should head back to the cornucopia. I don't trust that District Three kid." Cato turned to leave. So Miles had made it out alive. We'll see how long that lasts.

"Fine…" Clove took one last sweep of the area and turned around too. Peeta crawled beside me.

"I'm going to kill them both." I whispered before grabbing some knives and putting my boots on in a hurry

"Rani no! We'll get them another time." Peeta tried to plead.

"No, they think they're invincible… I'm going to make this a quick game." I growled and climbed down the side. I moved from tree to tree before I caught up with them. I used the darkness as a shield as I came behind Clove, ignorant girl didn't even notice me… Too easy. I lodged a knife right into her neck, so there was no scream. She just dropped to the ground. Hah, that was for districts one, two and four. They looked down on my district but I'd just nailed their best girl. I bet they were jumping and screaming at the TV back in their lavish mansions.

Cato turned around quickly, looking down and then grabbing his sword. The cannon went off.

"Where are you Barracuda?" He said into the night, no fear in his voice as he looked around. His hair was tasseled and a few smudges of dirt mixed with blood were on his arms. He looked rugged, dangerous and delicious. There was no use in hiding, he'd find me if he started to look.

"Right here darling." I came out of the dark. He smiled evilly.

"Where's Lover Boy?" He asked, looking behind me, as if Peeta would be there.

"Nowhere you will ever find him bitch boy." I growled. How dare he mention my Peeta!

"Awe protecting him are we? That's so sweet." He said sarcastically, but there was an edge to it.

"Especially since you obviously want me." He added, grinning slyly. I looked at him as if he'd slapped me. Want him? No! I hate the prick! Okay, okay fine there was a bit of sexual tension there and he is absolutely stunning, but I had enough to worry about right now!

"What the fuck would give you that idea?" I tried to seem legitimately confused. He just chuckled, the moment going from cold to hot quickly it seemed.

"I see the way you look at me when you think I don't notice or how you could have attacked me in the bloodbath but didn't. Well you're in luck, I'm willing to downgrade." He winked and took a step closer. I held my knife in my right hand, ready to throw if he raised that sword any more. He took another step and I just took off, running past him. I couldn't lead him back to Peeta. I sprinted full force, hearing him behind me. My size gave me a little bit of a speed advantage, and I quickly scrambled up a tree. He ran right past it and kept going. I got down as quietly as I could before he came back. I hauled ass, hoping the viewers were getting some sick, demented kick out of this horseshit. Downgrade? That mother fucker! I stopped twenty feet away from the boulders and looked around, listening for any sign of someone around… Nothing.

"Peeta?" I called lowly. He peaked his head over the edge, and I smiled up at him. He was still safe… Still safe.

"Did you get them? I heard the cannon." He asked as I climbed up.

"I got Clove, but Cato got away." I grumbled, putting my knife back in my pocket. He was about to say something when the song began playing and the fallen tributes concurred the sky. I took note of who was gone and tried to ignore the guilt when I saw the five I'd killed flashed before my eyes. At least I hadn't killed any young children, though there were still a few dead. Ten finished off on the first day, that had to be a record. The Capitol must be very pleased. Hopefully that would keep the game makers satisfied for the night and they wouldn't pull anything. I did a long patrol before heading back to Peeta who was already kicked back in the sleeping bag.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll be safe here for the night." He didn't argue and held the sleeping bag open for me to crawl in beside him. He pulled me to him, and I did my best to think of the boy holding me, not the monsters stalking me like prey…

…

**A/N: Well there it is! Knee deep in the hunger! Hope you're liking it!**

**Thank you for the people who have shown interest in this. Means more than you could ever know. **

**Please review! **

**Tell me your ideas and suggestions. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
